Playmats for children may provide a convenient and safe play area. Some playmats include arches that allow for toys to be attached in reach of the child. Such arches typically include three or four legs that support the arch, or the arches may be attached to a rigid plastic structure to maintain them upright. The toys may be removably coupled with the arches but typically require the help of an adult and are not removable and/or re-couplable by a young child.
It would be desirable to provide a play mat that is capable of supporting upright extensions. It would also be desirable to provide a play mat that promotes learning by enabling a user to match shapes or colors.